Le chant de MarySue
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: La MarySue est belle. La MarySue est puissante. La MarySue est très amusante. Grâce à la MarySue, toute l’histoire se termine en une happyend. Mais attention, pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas dans l’histoire, la MarySue… est insupportable.


**Avec l'accord de son auteur, je publie cette fic que je trouve vraiment bien, avec comme personnage principal une Mary-Sue dans toute sa splendeur! Je mettrais le lien avec le site d'où vient cette fic sur mon profil.**

**A l'origine, cette fic est un défi (un PJM càd un Potter-Jeu-de-Mots) où les mots suivants doivent se retrouver dans la fic:**

_Virtuose, conjugaison, antiquité, spationef, mômerie ( veut dire 'gaminerie')_

* * *

**Le chant de Mary-Sue**

**Résumé :**  
La Mary-Sue est belle. La Mary-Sue est puissante. La Mary-Sue est _très_ amusante. La Mary-Sue a des cheveux soyeux. La Mary-Sue a aussi de profonds yeux violets/oranges/argentés/rose (rayez la mention inutile) mais qui changent parfois de couleurs. La Mary-Sue a des pouvoirs surnaturels exceptionnels et ce même dans le monde des sorciers. Grâce à la Mary-Sue, toute l'histoire se termine en une happy-end. Mais attention, pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas dans l'histoire, la Mary-Sue… est insupportable.  
Alors à vos risques et périls…

**Disclamer :**  
(Presque) Tous les personnages, lieux appartiennent à JKR, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur (Souky) :**  
Peut-on appeler ce PJM un trip Marysuismique ? En tout cas, c'est le nom que je lui donnerai. Je ne sais pas si mon humour est périmé mais j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant et même quand je le relis. Pourtant ça m'arrive pas souvent d'aimer un texte que j'ai moi-même travaillé. Mais là… je m'en lasse pas.  
Je tiens à vous signalez qu'avec 56 au test de marysuisme, ma Mary-Sue a fait péter l'échelle XD  
Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
PS : Toute ressemblance entre Mary-Sue et l'auteur (moi-même) ne serait que fortuite ( ;p)

oooooooooo

« - Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année, annonça le professeur Dumbledore. »

Tous les élèves se lancèrent des regards ébahit : le professeur Dumbledore vivant ?!! C'était impossible et pourtant…

« - Ah… je vois à vos regards que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis encore présent ? Une personne que vous rencontrerez bientôt et en qui je place énormément d'espoir m'a redonné la vie.  
Mais vous comprendrez tout cela très vite, en attendant, je vous propose d'assister à la répartition des premières années. »

Au moment même où le directeur terminait sa phrase, le professeur McGonnagal entra dans la grande salle, suivit d'une horde de tout petits élèves qui semblaient s'extasier devant le plafond enchanté de Poudlard…  
Tous sauf une…

En effet, une des nouvelles avait au moins deux têtes de plus que tous les autres et ne semblait pas s'étonner devant le plafond étoilé.

Quand Harry (qui comme par hasard avait finalement décidé de revenir à Poudlard) la vît, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre subjugué par sa beauté.  
La jeune fille était d'une rare beauté, non… d'une beauté unique.

De longs cheveux couleur or et légèrement ondulés tombaient gracieusement au bas de son dos au rythme de ses pas digne d'une _virtuose_ de la danse classique. Sa peau d'ivoire mettait parfaitement en valeur sa bouche rosée et gonflée et ses yeux d'un violet profond en forme d'amande.  
Quand elle passa près de Harry, il sentit son parfum et s'envola jusque dans les nuages.  
Elle lui fit un sourire timide mais splendide et tous les garçons dans les quarante kilomètres à la ronde se sentirent profondément jaloux.

Pendant que tous les élèves se faisaient appeler pour mettre le Choixpeau, la sublime élève inconnue attendait patiemment son tour tandis que ses cheveux semblaient bouger tout seuls dans un vent qui n'existait.

Quand la répartition fut terminée le directeur se leva et discoura à nouveau.

« - Chers élèves, vous avez tous remarqué la présence d'une jeune fille plus âgée. Il est donc temps pour moi de la présenter.  
Mary-Sue Godrica Elvira Sublima Rowena Jedusor, est une nouvelle élève qui rentrera directement en septième année. Elle va dès à présent mettre le Choixpeau magique. »

Aussitôt dit, la merveilleuse Mary-Sue se dirigea élégamment vers le tabouret et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa chevelure soyeuse. A peine eut-il effleuré son crâne qu'il cria :  
« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Toute la tablée de cette maison ce leva et accueilli comme jamais personne ne fut accueilli la délicieusement belle miss Jedusor sous le regard malheureux de toutes les autres maisons, désespérées de n'avoir cette beauté avec elles.

Harry donna un grand coup de coude à Ginny son —à présent- ex petite amie, pour faire de la place à la nouvelle venue. Mais Ginny comprenait tout à fait qu'elle fut écartée, car elle-même n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle et aurait volontiers changé ses tendances sexuelles si la jeune femme avait été intéressée. Il semblait pourtant que non, et Ginny dû se résoudre à rester hétérosexuelle car personne ne pourrait égaler cette fille à l'aura si pure.

Mary-Sue s'installa à côté de Harry qui engagea tout de suite la conversation.

« - Veux-tu (message subliminal : m'épouser ?) que je te présente Poudlard pour te familiariser avec l'école ?  
- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà venue au château de Poudlard, je le connais très bien ! Surtout que j'avais trouvé une carte du château où tous les noms étaient écrits dessus, mais j'ai découvert par la suite dans un de mes nombreux voyages dans le temps que c'était la carte des Maraudeurs !  
Evidemment Harry, je sais qui sont les Maraudeurs. »

Elle partie alors dans un grand rire cristallin qui fit chavirer les cœurs de tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Harry aurait aimé l'entendre parler pour toujours tellement sa voix était belle et légèrement sublimée d'un petit accent, de plus elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'histoires à raconter.

« - Tu as voyagé dans le temps ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Mais oui ! C'est même comme ça que j'ai sauvé Dumbledore voyons !  
- Oh c'est donc toi qui as sauvé Dumbledore ? Interrogea Hermione pleine d'admiration.  
- Mais oui bien sûr.  
- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas un accent ? demanda Seamus qui ne savait comment engager la conversation.  
- Si ! J'ai voyagé dans le monde entier, je connais tellement de langues que parfois je mélange, d'ailleurs dites-le moi si il y a des problèmes, car parfois je mélange les _conjugaisons_. »

Elle rit de nouveau, et tout le monde rit avec elle, car son rire était communicatif et puis elle était tellement drôle !

C'est ainsi que Mary-Sue arriva à l'école Poudlard. Très vite, tous le monde avait compris que ne pas la connaître aurait été un drame affreux et que tout ce temps passé sans elle était du temps perdu.

Mary-Sue était évidemment la meilleure élève de l'école, elle surpassa Hermione qui ne lui en voulu pas du tout et lui demanda même des cours particuliers.  
Tous les profs l'aimaient, pour elle, Severus Rogue décida de se laver les cheveux.

Le professeur Dumbledore à sa demande organisa un bal de Noël, et c'est ainsi qu'en décembre la magnifique jeune fille se préparait dans la chambre de Gryffondor en compagnie de ses camarades de septième année.

Elle sortie de la salle et les filles restèrent ébahies devant sa beauté encore plus belle que d'habitude.  
Elle portait une magnifique robe en satin violette, qui était parfaitement accordée à ses yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et semblait plus dorés que jamais.

S'en fut trop pour Hermione qui lui tomba dans les bras et lui dit.

« - Comme tu es belle ! Je voudrais temps que tu m'apprennes à être toujours bien coiffée, car tu vois j'aime Ron, je voudrais qu'il me remarque ! Oh s'il te plait, Mary-Sue toi qui est la meilleure amie du monde que j'ai jamais eue, aide-moi ! »

Mary-Sue qui était d'une bonté plus que généreuse ne put s'empêcher d'accepter et en un tour de main, elle rendit Hermione magnifique, elle lui passa même de magnifiques chaussures de verre en disant que pour elle c'étaient des _antiquités_ et qu'elle n'en n'avait vraiment plus besoin. Grâce à cette touche finale Hermione était époustouflante, pas autant qu'elle évidemment car c'était impossible, mais très belle quand même.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Hermy, Ron t'aime je le pressens ! »

Et Hermione pleura de joie.

Elle retrouva Harry dans la salle commune, puisque c'était avec lui qu'elle allait au bal.  
Harry ne cessa de la complimenter tout au long de la soirée.  
Mary-Sue fut acclamée quand elle dansa la valse, la salsa, le rock, elle connaissait toutes les danses que le groupe des Bizarr's Sisters lui proposait.

Finalement, elle décida d'aller se promener avec Harry, et au fil de la conversation ils parlèrent de leurs passés.

« - Et bien tu comprends, dit Mary-Sue d'une voix si brisée que Harry aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mon père est Voldemort (elle disait évidemment son nom avec une facilité déconcertante). Quand il était jeune et qu'il voyageait, il était très beau et il est tombé amoureux de ma mère, une elfe et voilà comment je suis née, mais maintenant il ne me donne plus aucune nouvelle et voilà que j'apprends que c'est un assassin. »

Elle se mit à pleurer, mais ses larmes ne la rendirent que plus belle, par chance son maquillage ne coula pas du tout, ou alors cela s'expliquait par son sang de dryade.  
Harry la prit dans ses bras et caressa sa chevelure dorée, finalement ils s'embrassèrent et des feux d'artifices surgirent de nulle part.

Après cet épisode romantique, l'année suivit son cours.  
Harry et Mary-Sue vivaient une parfaite histoire d'amour, tout le monde leur prédisait un avenir merveilleux.  
Mary-Sue avait réussi à mettre Ron et Hermione ensemble, ils lui en étaient tous les deux extrêmement reconnaissants.

Grâce à Mary-Sue qui avait remplacé Harry dans sa fonction d'attrapeur, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor remporta la coupe.

« - Bientôt vous allez connaître le Quidditch spatial ! Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer Harry. Quand j'étais dans le futur j'y ai joué, j'ai gagné tous mes matchs, c'est du Quidditch qui se joue dans l'espace avec des _spationefs_ ! »

Elle rit, se rappelant sûrement d'un bon souvenir et tout le monde rit avec elle. Comme elle était drôle quand même Mary-Sue !

« Quelle chance qu'elle soit avec moi. » pensa Harry.

Et il avait raison, non seulement Mary-Sue était la plus belle fille de tout l'univers, descendante d'une dryade, d'une elfe et d'une vélane, tout en étant la descendante des célèbres fondateurs Serdaigle et Gryffondor, mais en plus c'était une fille très drôle. Elle faisait bien plus de farces que les maraudeurs et Fred et George réunis ! Ceux-ci l'avaient même supplié de les aider à inventer quelques nouveaux objets, ce qu'elle avait bien sûr accepté sans rien demander en échange. Mais personne ne la blâmait pour ses _mômeries_, elle en était même que plus adorable et merveilleuse. Même Hermione adorait toujours ses blagues.

Elle était aussi une fille extrêmement puissante, elle avait avoué à Harry avoir un pouvoir très puissant, une arme fatale dont elle se servirait peut-être lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Car en effet, cette guerre était proche, puisque Mary-Sue avait réussi à détruire tous les Horcruxes.

Et c'est, malheureusement, vers la fin du mois de juin, juste après les examens, la bataille que chacun redoutait devait arriver.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaqua d'assaut le château de Poudlard.  
Mary-Sue, qui avait un don de télépathie sentit venir le danger, et réussit à protéger tous les élèves. Mais à présent les professeurs et certains élèves menaient une lutte acharnée contre les Mangemorts.

Mary-Sue avait déjà terrassé de nombreux ennemis, sans les tuer bien sûr. Bientôt elle se retrouva seule avec Harry contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« - Père ! Supplia-t-elle, je vous en prie, revoyez votre jugement, je ne veux pas que vous mouriez ! Vous pourriez devenir l'homme que ma mère a connu ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Voldemort hésita, ne pouvant rester insensible à ce tableau, malheureusement, son cœur était trop noir, et il ne pouvait changer de côté.  
Il partit dans un rire cruel, et s'en fut trop pour Mary-Sue qui pressentait que son bien-aimé Harry allait mourir.

Elle se releva, secoua la tête faisant balancer ses longs cheveux or, et ses yeux violets changèrent de couleur, pour devenir dorés comme sa chevelure. Cependant ils étaient à présent froids et menaçants.

« - Tu m'obliges à utiliser mon arme fatale… J'aurai voulu ne jamais en arriver là. »

Et contre toute attente, elle se mit à chanter.  
Sa voix était la plus mélodieuse qu'on ait jamais entendue. Plus belle que le chant de dix phoenix réunis, plus belle que le chant de la petite sirène, plus belle que le chant de la reine de la nuit.  
Son chant fut entendu à travers tout le monde, et chacun se sentit envahit de joie et d'amour. Chacun désirait que la chanteuse ne s'arrête jamais.

Une seule personne ne pu supporter ce chant, c'était Voldemort. Cet amour qui régnait le détruisait, et c'est ainsi qu'il mourut, se transformant en une jolie poussière dorée.

Epuisée, Mary-Sue s'arrêta alors de chanter et tomba au sol. Harry encore un peu étourdie par tout cet amour qui lui chantait dans les oreilles, se précipita vers elle.

« -MARY-SUE ! MARY-SUE !  
- Oh Harry… dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je n'ai plus aucune énergie, le problème avec cette arme, c'est que celui qui l'utilise se sacrifie…  
- Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne m'abandonne pas !  
- Je suis désolée Harry… Sois heureux pour moi… Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi ! Ne meurs pas ! Mary-Sue ! MARY-SUE ! »

Mais la jeune fille après un dernier regard de ses magnifiques yeux qui étaient redevenus violet finit par s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller. Harry poussa un hurlement désespéré, puis elle se transforma à son tour en une poussière dorée.

Chacun pleura la sublimissime jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour le bien de l'humanité.  
Son chant avait insufflé une part de bonheur qui installa la paix dans le monde.  
Harry fit sa vie avec Ginny, mais personne n'oublia jamais la douce Mary-Sue, qu'on pleure encore aujourd'hui.

Car grâce à elle, tous les humains vécurent heureux, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN


End file.
